Running Away
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: A veces, cuando suelta una rebeca dentro de su maleta, se lleva la mano a la boca para frenar un gemido. Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, igual que deben caer por las tuyas. Tú no entiendes por qué tenéis que hacer aquello que tanto os duele a ambos.


**Running Away**

Sentado en el sofá de tu apartamento, te frotas los ojos. Con los codos apoyados en tus rodillas, hundes la cabeza hacia el suelo. Te recuestas hacia atrás después de pasarte las manos por el pelo y suspirar. Incluso con los párpados cerrados, todo sigue vívido en tu mente.

En algún momento, te pones de pie y recorres despacio el camino hasta vuestra habitación. Tu habitación. Te quedas en el umbral, mirándola. Ha abierto su maleta sobre vuestra cama y guarda dentro de ella las cosas que va sacando del armario. Hacía veinte minutos que había empezado a empaquetar, cinco de los cuales tú la estuviste observando como un espíritu entre las sombras.

Con medio cuerpo en el interior del ropero, puedes oírla sollozar. A veces, cuando suelta una rebeca dentro de su maleta, se lleva la mano a la boca para frenar un gemido. Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, igual que deben caer por las tuyas. Tú no entiendes por qué tenéis que hacer aquello que tanto os duele a ambos.

Das algunos pasos en el interior de la habitación. Se niega a mirarte directamente. En cambio, tú no puedes apartar los ojos de ella. Te paras junto a la cama, y ella vuelve a esconderse entre las prendas de ropa. Quieres decir algo, cualquier cosa que haga que se quede, convencerla de que se equivoca, que vuestro destino es vivir juntos.

De cara al armario, se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano antes de volverse hacia a ti. Trata de ofrecerte una sonrisa. Es tan triste que queda sólo en una mueca.

Se sienta junto a donde tú estás, con las manos sobre su regazo y su mirada fija en ellas. Tardas unos segundos en ocupar el sitio a su lado. Tú también miras sus manos vacías. No te sientes con tanto derecho a cogérselas como habrías hecho un par de horas antes. Quizás debiste haberle perdido matrimonio. Así sabrías que volvería. En cambio, ahora ignoras lo que va a ser de vosotros. Tienes miedo a perderla otra vez y no poder recuperarla.

Tiempo es lo que ella te ha pedido. Si deseas que lo vuestro funcione alguna vez, tienes que dárselo. Tienes que respetarla aunque no la comprendas. Estabais tan bien... Al menos tú lo estabas. Despertarte cada mañana con ella a tu lado, volver a casa y cenar juntos era un sueño que se había hecho realidad en aquel delicioso verano. En cambio, esta tarde ella te había sentado en la sala de estar y te había dicho que se iba. No te estaba consultando, sólo te avisaba de que su cepillo de dientes no volvería a estar junto al tuyo en algún tiempo. Sí, estos últimos meses juntos habían sido perfectos y como tales, debían acabar. Necesita espacio y vivir contigo se lo quita. No es que no te quiera, es más, te lo repitió una y otra vez mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. Te quiere más que tú puedes imaginar. Justo por eso debe irse. Tiene que aclarar su mente, sus ideas, solucionar sus problemas. Ahora que ha comenzado con su medicación y sus consultas, toda su vida ha dando un vuelco. Está cambiando en más de un sentido y que tú estés en medio no sirve más que para que salgas herido. Entonces sí que todo estaría acabado. Pero todavía tenéis tiempo.

Por eso hace las maletas y se va.

Tú, en cambio, piensas que no hay tiempo que perder. Ya habíais perdido demasiado desde que os conocisteis. Quieres estar a su lado para apoyarla, quieres ser partícipe de su día a día, de sus mejoras y de sus hundimientos. Quieres empezar a compartir lo que siempre tendríais que haber compartido.

-No te vayas –vuelves a pedirle. Ella te mira a los ojos que se le emborronan con lágrimas. Las yemas de sus dedos se dedican a limpiar las tuyas. Su piel es suave contra tu áspera mejilla. Quieres cerrar los ojos y dejarte llevar, tal y como habéis hecho otras muchas veces. En cambio, sigues mirándola, grabando cada pequeño detalle de ella en tu memoria para poder revivirlo esta noche cuando estés solo en la cama.

-Debo hacerlo –susurra. Su voz sale temblorosa, como siempre que la poseen las emociones.

Tú te opones, le repites que las dificultadas pasarán mejor si estáis juntos.

Te vuelve a intentar sonreír. El aire escapa despacio de sus pulmones mientras respira.

-No –repite. Odia tener que romperte el corazón de esa manera. Tiene que recordarse a sí misma ser fuerte y no ceder ante tus miradas y tus palabras. Sus manos tiemblan sobre su falda y las aprieta más fuerte para parar. Quiere que comprendas que esto lo haces también por ti- Lo siento.

Se pone de pie y cierra su maleta. Ya no se molesta en guardar nada más. Oyes la cremallera a tu espalda mientras en tu pecho se abre una raja.

Se va, huye, una vez más como siempre que las cosas se ponen demasiado serias, demasiado complicadas y separadas de su mundo seguro. Tú eres lo más lejos que ha llegado nunca. Ahora no sabe lo que toca hacer y no quiere estropearlo. Por eso decide dar un paso atrás y recapacitar. Te ha prometido que volverá. No sabes si crearla. Tienes miedo que se sólo sean palabras. Pero ella no es del tipo de personas que hace promesas vacías. O eso piensas. A veces no estás seguro de conocerla tan bien como crees.

Se para frente a ti y te acaricia la mejilla, deslizándose hacia tu barbilla con suavidad. Ahora eres tú el que baja la mirada. Ves que lleva puesto esos tacones lilas que tanto te gustan. Cuando mañana vayas al armario a coger tus zapatos para ir a trabajar, no estarán allí. Te preguntas si habrá llevado también los turquesas que siempre pone al lado de los tuyos.

Alzas la mirada porque ella te ha levantado la cabeza. Sientes la presión sobre tu labio superior, pero no correspondes al beso. No te apetece hacerlo. Sólo cuando ella te suelta y se aleja de ti, te das cuenta de que quizás esa sea la última oportunidad que tengas.

Te levantas rápidamente y la agarras del brazo. Le haces dar la vuelta y la acercas a ti por la cintura, tus labios firmes contra los suyos. La sientes derretirse, queriendo nada más que abrazarte con fuerza durante el resto de vuestras vidas. En cambio, su cuerpo se tensa prohibiéndose rendirse a tus pies. Rompe el beso y pega vuestras frentes juntas. Una vez más, te recuerda, que te quiere. O quizás, es a ella misma a la que se lo recuerda.

Con la maleta en la mano, la ves perderse entre las esquinas de vuestro apartamento. No se gira, y tú te alegras de que no lo haga.

Todavía sientes en tus labios la humedad de su beso cuando la puerta se cierra tras ella. Te sientes patético allí parado en medio del dormitorio. Tu chica se ha ido y ahora vuelvas a estar solo contigo mismo. Maldices por lo bajo y das una patada contra la pared. Estás furioso, tanto que no sabes lo qué hacer y te da miedo terminar haciendo alguna tontería. Así que, te quedas quieto como un imbécil una vez más.

La puerta del armario sigue abierta. Desde dónde estás, puedes ver sus jerséis de otoño agrupados por colores. Esta noche, de madrugada, cuando toda la ciudad esté durmiendo, cuando incluso ella lo esté, te levantarás de la cama descalzo y, sin ni siquiera luz, escogerás uno que meterás contigo entre las sábanas mientras piensas en el rostro que memorizaste antes, por qué se fue y si volverá.

**FIN**


End file.
